A Different World
by Gina245368
Summary: Alex Parker, finds a mirror in a store, but she thinks it's just a regular mirror. Then one day, she heard a voice in the room. She realized it came from the mirror itself. It sounded like a boy's voice, and she was slightly confused. She reached inside the mirror and found a parallel world. The boy needed help, but will Alex help him? Or just end up on the other side?


_A_lex groaned as she heard her sister shuffling through their adjoined closet. Alison, her twin sister, was throwing clothes all over the place trying to find a good outfit for the first day of school. Alex shoved her pillow over her head and started mumbling into the mattress.  
"What are you doing Allie? School doesn't start for another month! Go back to bed."  
Her eyes still felt heavy and she was almost back asleep when her sister started talking.  
"Alex you know the first day of school is where you have to make a great impression! It's our last year at Willow Field, and I want to be remembered. I plan for the first day to go great, and nothing in the world can mess it up for me! Uh...I mean us." Alison walked over to Alex's bed and pulled the sheets off of her.  
"Gah!" Alex screeched, "Alison! What the heck?!"  
Alison crossed her arms, the blankets at her feet,"We're going shopping."  
Alex groaned as she sat up," We just went a few days ago though. Why do we need to go again?"  
Alison didn't even bother to answer her, she just grabbed her black boots and walked out of the room. Alex groaned once more, then got up and stretched. She wasn't that much of a morning person. She grabbed a blue towel from a rack in their room and went to the bathroom.  
She took a quick shower, combed through her hair and brushed her teeth. Alex didn't really care what she looked like in public, she just didn't want to be made fun of. She doesn't like using makeup,and she doesn't like high-heels or mini skirts. Alison however, was the complete opposite.  
Alex walked back into their room and looked around. She argued with Alison to keep the walls bare, trying to save them from getting painted on. But as soon as Alison agreed with her to not paint them, she just hung a mirror on one wall, and had pictures scattered all over the other walls. She sighed and shook her head, while walking towards the closet to find an outfit. She went for black jeans and a blue shirt rippled in the back.  
When she got dressed and was getting her shoes on Alison came back into the room and was waiting quietly. Then Alison took Alex's hand and dragged her through the house. "We're going out mom! We'll be back home in a few hours." They couldn't hear their mom respond but that didn't stop them.  
Their town was quite small but big enough for them. The town wasn't on very many maps, so not many people visited. Everyone knew each other, most were friendly, others not as much. Alex got out of Alison's grip once they reached the street of their apartment. It was all they could afford at the time. Their father had gone off in war when they were young and he hadn't returned. It was assumed that he was dead, and even though they had no body to place in the casket, they had a funeral anyways.  
Their mother still hasn't gone on any dates or anything. She stays home, and writes. Sometimes she gets published and she does really well with the views. Once they took one of her books and made it into a movie. The sells did okay, but not as great as they imagined.  
Life has been rough for the Parkers, but they never let it get the best of them. Alison was always cheery, though sometimes bossy. Alex though, she was more of an inside person like their mother, but she didn't really mind going out with Alison. She was a bit shy in public, while Alison just chattered among her friends. She would sit by herself until someone came along and asked if they could join her. She would, of course, agree and they would just talk and hang out for a while until Alison said it was time to leave.  
Alex's mind was wondering what life would be like if she was born in a different time period, while Alison was dragging her to the bus stop. They waited for the bus for 15 minutes before they finally saw the familiar blue vehicle turn onto their street. Alison paid the fare while Alex shuffled down the aisle for an open seat. She slid into one of the chairs next to the doors, and looked out the window. Alison sat next to her and started chatting away, talking to herself more than Alex. So Alex only nodded and said "Exactly" or "Yeah" at moments. The bus ride to the mall was as bumpy as ever. The Government had extra money this year and decided to repair the roads, but they went from the middle of the city until they ran out of material. The section the bus was driving in, hadn't been repaired yet. There was ripples in the ground, which was the cause of the bumpy ride.  
When they finally arrived at the mall, it was after 10 and the sun was bright and shinning. Alex cringed when she stepped out of the bus, and moved a piece of her light brown hair out of her face. Alison led the way, as usual, and went with a skip in her step inside the mall. Alex sighed and shoved her hands into the pockets of her black jeans, as she trudged behind her sister.  
They went store to store till they were midsection of the mall and it was half past 12. "Hey Alex, you hungry? It's lunch time so maybe we should get something to eat" Alison said without looking over her shoulder.  
"I guess, we can get something to eat." Alex shrugged, and looked at her reflection in a mirror that hung in a store.  
Thin frame, tan skin, brown hair, hazel eyes. All words that describes what Alex Parker looks like. Alison had blond hair though, and a thicker frame. Her eyes were a soft blue. Alex and Alison may be twins but they look nothing alike. Alex's friends tease her about looking nothing like her sister, but once Alison comes up to them, they act like they can't tell each other apart.  
They were only 14 year olds, yet Alison had a boyfriend. Chandler Evans. Alex didn't really like him, because she thought he was a snob. Although, he made Alison happy, so that's all that really mattered to Alex. The twins may have argued a lot, but they love each other. They're the best of friends, but also they can be the worst of enemies.  
When Alex sat down at one of the tables, she looked into the window of one of the stores. A worker was carrying a large blue mirror, to the back of the store. Alex watched curiously, and got up. She slipped into the store, and followed the worker, quietly. Once the worker had set the unbroken mirror against a wall, and walked away, Alex went and kneeled down in front of the mirror. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the glass, and murmured quietly, "I wonder why they're not selling this.." She picked it up, slightly surprised by how light it was and she carried it to a register. She cleared her throat and spoke in a soft voice, "How much for this mirror?"  
The woman at the register looked up at Alex, "It's not for sale, dear."  
Alex sighed and narrowed her eyes. She tapped her foot slightly impatient, "I'll give you 30 bucks for it."  
The girl just shrugged, and Alex smiled. She set the mirror down for a second and reached into her wallet. She laid the money on the counter and picked the mirror back up. She went out of the store and walked back to the table her sister had sat at. Alison didn't even question her about the mirror as she ate her food.  
When they reached the end of the mall, they went out and waited for the bus. Alison had at least 20 shopping bags hanging on her arms. Alex had three and the mirror. When they finally reached their home Alex hung the mirror up on their wall, next to the other. Little did she know, she was about to find out about a world that she thought, could only exist in her imagination.


End file.
